


Forget Me Not

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: After spending years single, Hide has finally moved on and found someone new to love.  But, just as his relationship is getting serious, Kaneki finds his way back into his life.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Short and angsty. I wrote it months ago as a request on tumblr and decided to upload it here. 'Cause you know, we all need our daily dose of angst!  
> The sex isn't really explicit, but I rated it as such just in case~

Years had passed, so why now?  Of all times for Kaneki to show up, he just had to do it when Hide had moved on, when he was  _finally_ over the pain of him leaving; yet there he was, sitting on the bench in the park reading his favourite book and looking as handsome as ever.  Hide stood frozen on the trail, staring in wonder and contemplating if he was seeing some doppelganger; but then, Kaneki looked up from his book and their eyes locked – it was him alright.

He was sitting far away and spoke too quietly, but Hide could tell from the way his lips moved exactly what he said.

“Hide.”

His memories added the sound of his voice and instantly, his heart ached.  Kaneki rose from the bench, leaving his book behind, never taking his eyes off from Hide, which terrified him even more.  Kaneki was smiling, his deep gray eyes sparkling as they did whenever they saw each other.

“Hide, I knew I’d find you here.”

His voice was just as melodic as before.  Hide wanted to cry, wanted to ask him why he left and why he couldn’t just stay away.  He was finally over him!  Why did he have to come back?  

“H-how did…you…” he had so many questions, he couldn’t decide which one to ask first.

“How did I find you?  I used to be a Dove, remember?”

His laughter was bubbly and contagious like always.  

“Why are you here?”  The question came out like vomit; the weight of it heavy in his throat and spilling forth all at once with no hesitation.

“Well,” his laughter subsided, but his smile never faded leaving Hide to admire his pink lips, “things have been crazy with me.  Leaving the CCG took everything out of me, and after that I was back in with the Ghouls.  I wanted to see you sooner, but there was never a good time.  I missed you so much.”

Before he knew it, Kaneki was reaching forward and running his hand through Hide’s thick blond hair.  It had grown out now and he often kept it in a low ponytail.  The touch was welcome and Hide found himself leaning into his palm…but then the image of his current boyfriend flashed to the front of his mind and he pulled away, guilt coiling around his heart like a venomous snake.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” Kaneki said, pulling his hand away.

“No, it’s okay.”

_What!  No it’s not!  It’s not okay!_

Hide pushed back that nagging voice and focused on his old love in front of him.  

“Good, I’m…glad to hear that.”  His smile returned and Hide just about melted on the spot.

“So, where are you headed?”

“Uh, work actually.  I’m running a bit late.”  

_Liar._

_“_ Oh, sorry!  Um, maybe we can catch up after work?”

“I work kind of late.”

“That’s fine, it’s not like I need sleep anyway.”  Kaneki huffed a small laugh and Hide did the same, his eyes darting to the ground to hide his discomfort.

_Why is he doing this?_

“I think I need your number again though.”  Kaneki pulled his phone out from his coat and waited patiently for Hide’s answer.  

What should he do?  He couldn’t  _not_ give him his number, even if they weren’t lovers they were friends!  Best friends!  Surely Kaneki had moved on, too, and whatever they had was in the past.  They were just friends reuniting, nothing else.

“Hide?”

His heart thumped again and Hide shook himself from his thoughts.  He quickly babbled out his contact info, watching Kaneki’s thumb type it in.  They agreed to meet after work, then went their separate ways.

Normally, work eased Hide, but today he couldn’t stop fumbling around, working aimlessly and stressing out his other co-workers.  As time passed and the moment of seeing Kaneki grew closer, the knot in his stomach wound tighter.  It didn’t help that his boyfriend was texting him non-stop either, something he never cursed until this day.

**> >Our 6 month anniversary is coming up!  We should do something!**

**> >Maybe dinner?  Or breakfast!  There’s that all you-can-eat breakfast buffet.  Didn’t you say breakfast is your favourite meal of the day?**

**> >Work must be busy, you aren’t answering as much.  Are you okay?**

Hide gulped as he read the messages on his break.

**Ya, I’m okay.  Just tired today for some reason.**

_Lying again.  This is becoming a habit._

_“_ Shut up.”  Hide told himself under his breath.

**> >Okay.  I miss you.**

Hide tapped the heel of his foot while he typed out the answer.

**Miss you, too.**

Then his phone dinged again, only this time it wasn’t his boyfriend.

**> >Hide, it’s me.  Kaneki.  How’s work?**

A faint smile played at Hide’s lips and his heart thumped excitedly.

**Work is good. Not too busy.  Just on my break.**

**> >Good to hear.  You’re almost done, right?**

**Yes. Just a couple more hours now.**

**> >Great.  That means I get to see you soon.**

Hide’s chest buzzed with a warming electricity as he fought back the widening smile.  He shouldn’t be this happy.  What he was doing was wrong, he knew that, and as he typed out his final response, his gut twisted painfully.

**Can’t wait.**

Hurriedly, he put his phone away.  He didn’t want to see Kaneki’s answer or talk to his boyfriend.  Both caused him irrevokable guilt and he was at the point now where he just wanted to run away from them both forever.  However, reality wouldn’t allow that and he headed back to finish his last two hours of work.

——

When he finally finished cleaning and counting the register for the night, Hide stepped out and saw Kaneki leaning against the building out of the corner of his eye.  They greeted each other plainly, quietly, as if their meeting were secret.  Again, Kaneki gently touched Hide, brushing his fingers along his hip as he went in for a small hug and again, Hide welcomed the touch.  They walked together to Hide’s apartment, making small talk along the way and filling each other in on their lives.  When asked if Hide had started dating again, he quickly quipped “no, of course not”, to which Kaneki smiled a bit too brightly.

The walk up the stairs to his apartment was quiet, and when they entered his place Hide’s throat felt dry as a sudden thirst came over him.  He helped Kaneki out of his jacket, taking a moment to admire his broad shoulders, and then they were left with just each other and no other distractions.

“Uhm,” Hide started, “Did you want something to drink?  I have juice, milk, water…”

“Just water, I can’t drink that other stuff.” 

“Oh, r-right. Shit.  Sorry, it’s been a while I guess since I’ve had to, uh…y’know.”

Kaneki smiled and joined Hide by the kitchen counter.  By the time Hide fetched a glass, he was shaking.  They were alone.  Reuniting after years of absence from each other.  He was an idiot to think they could just be friends; it was clear Kaneki was still interested, so he knew the question was coming, but as Kaneki inched closer to him and peered into his eyes, his hand cupping his around the glass, the question still shook Hide to his very core.

“Hide,” he whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

_No, he can’t! This isn’t right!  You have a boyfriend!  Tell him to leave. He shouldn’t be here.  Tell him to go, tell him to never come back, tell him–_

_“_ Yes.”  

Hide dove forward, touching their lips together and the pair sighed.  They had both been waiting for this moment all day, the tension of their union and uncertainty building up to this explosive kiss.  Kaneki quickly intensified the kiss, his tongue sliding into Hide’s mouth and his hands sliding into his hair and undoing his ponytail.  Hide pushed back, their lips smacking loudly together as they kissed while he undid Kaneki’s shirt.

“God,” Kaneki whispered, “I’ve been waiting  _years_ for this.”

“Me too.”  Hide replied before lifting Kaneki onto the counter and continuing their passionate make-out session.

Slowly, as their night escalated, they found themselves naked on the bed, Hide fingering Kaneki who moaned and writhed beneath him, panting with each gentle thrust.  

“Does this hurt?” Hide would ask while kissing wherever he could reach on Kaneki’s body; it was still just as gorgeous as before.  Each time he asked, Kaneki would laugh and tell him no.  He knew what torture and pain Kaneki had been through, knew his Ghoul body could handle anything, but he still couldn’t help asking.

When they finally united, each groaned and rolled into each other, their hips eager to bring pleasure to the other as if it were their sole duty.  Hide couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good, but when he did he realized it had been with Kaneki.  Only he could make him feel this way, only he could make him lose control and want to dominate and mark him in every way possible.  And when he saw it, that hellish black and red eye, he felt at home again.

“S-sorry,” Kaneki choked out between thrusts, “Is it bothering you?” he asked when he noticed Hide staring at his eye.

“No.  Never.  I’m just realizing how much I’ve missed you.” he panted, letting his hips thrust harder into Kaneki so he could burn the memory of his moans into his mind one last time.

The night seemed endless.  Kaneki was never satisifed with just one round, so they kept going until he was finally tuckered out and Hide was on the verge of passing out.  Just before he did, his phone buzzed next to him on the bedside table and he urged the last of his energy to check it.

**> >Goodnight.  Love you.**

Just then, tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face.  He had done something horrible.  Unforgivable.  And there was no one to blame but himself.

“Hide?  Are you crying?  What’s wrong?”

He let his phone fall back onto the table and looked to Kaneki who was lying next to him, his chin resting on his chest and their legs entwined under the sheets.  He knew Kaneki wasn’t going to stay, he had already mentioned he was back working with the Ghouls in the city, which meant he wouldn’t see him again.  Hide had effectively ruined his happiness, something he had tried to build ever since Kaneki left.  Yet, staring into Kaneki’s stone gray eyes, Hide realized he would do it all over again just to spend one last night with him.

“I just.” he uttered, sniffling and wiping away his tears, “I really love you Kaneki.  I’m going to miss you.”


End file.
